An data card (also called a wireless modem or broadband network card) is set with an antenna built therein, and is connected with an external device or other devices through an external port, so as to enable the external device or other devices to be connected with a wireless network through the antenna of the data card.
The existing data card generally has a structure as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 for ease of carrying, that is, the data card includes a data card body 1 and a rotatable connector 2 capable of rotating relative to the data card body, where the rotatable connector 2 includes an external port 3 thereon. As shown in FIG. 1, the rotatable connector 2 of the existing data card is capable of rotating to three positions as shown by dotted lines relative to the data card body 1. Thus, the user can rotate the rotatable connector 2 to a certain angle as requires, so as to connect the data card with an external device through the external port 3. When the data card is not in use, the user can rotate the rotatable connector 2 into a reserved space in the data card body 1.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the external port 3 is rotated 90° or 270° (not shown in the Figure), the data card is parallel to a surface of the external device after the data card is inserted into the external device. As shown in FIG. 3, when the external port 3 is rotated 180°, the data card body 1 is perpendicular to the surface of the external device after the data card is inserted into the external device. When the external port 3 is rotated 90° or 270°, the data card will occupy minimal space around the external device, which provides convenience to the user, and meanwhile, the data card is also protected when being used in this manner.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor found that the prior art has at least the following problems.
As shown in FIG. 4, in the existing data card with a rotatable connector, the antenna 4 is designed at a tail portion of the data card body 1. Thus, when the data card is used in the manner as shown in FIG. 3, that is, when the data card body 1 is perpendicular to the surface of the external device, the distance between the antenna 4 and the external device is maximum, and the antenna 4 is not affected. However, when the data card is used in the manner as shown in FIG. 2, that is, when the external port 3 of the rotatable connector 2 is rotated 90° or 270°, and the data card body 1 is parallel to the surface of the external device, the data card body 1 is close to the surface of the external device, the performance of the antenna 4 is greatly affected, and at this time, the performance of the antenna 4 deteriorates sharply. Therefore, when the user uses the data card at different angles, the performance of the antenna 4 is not stable, which affects the use.